Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermanita
by lomppyy
Summary: Léanlo. FanFict Terminado.


**Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermanita.**

Era la 1 del mediodía y no me podía levantar de la cama, habíamos estado de juerga toda la noche celebrando mi cumpleaños. Habían venido todos mis hermanos, ya solo quedábamos dos viviendo en casa de los padres y por ello a los otros los veía poco. También vinieron algunas amigas del Colegio. Estuvimos bailando toda la noche y luego nos fuimos a la playa hasta que amaneció. El sol entraba con toda su fuerza por la ventana y apenas podía abrir los ojos. Era una mañana como todas las del verano, bueno como todas no, ahora tenía 18 años recién cumplidos y había terminado mi enseñanza de siete años en Hogwarts. Además este verano había venido Hermione a la Madriguera, no era la primera vez, pero ahora lo hacía como novia de mi hermano y por ello, tenía compañera de habitación.

Cosas de mis padres porque yo sabía que en cuanto ellos dos estaban solos, follaban como locos. Ayer mismo, a la mañana, creyendo que yo dormía, vino Ron a mi cuarto, debía venir ya con intenciones porque tenía un bulto enorme en el bañador, me habló para ver si dormía y yo me hice la dormida y no le contesté. Así que se metió en la cama de Hermione y la empezó a besar hasta que la despertó, ella duerme solo con la braguita como yo, enseguida vi salir el bañador de mi hermano y la braguita de ella, los oía ahogar sus gemidos. Hermione apartó las sabanas y se dispuso a montar a mi hermano que boca arriba tenia un poste que no había visto yo así de duro nunca, se puso de cuclillas y se la fue clavando poco a poco. Ella, con los ojos cerrados se mordía los labios mientras la polla de mi hermano desaparecía dentro de ella, enseguida Ron la cogió de las caderas y comenzaron un sube y baja cada vez más rápido cada vez más intenso, las tetas de mi amiga bailaban al ritmo de las clavadas de mi hermano, la verdad tiene unas tetas preciosas, más grandes que las mías, y con unos pezones más grandes y duros, la polla entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo muy rápido y todo ello, no sé, quizás la situación... mi hermano, mi futura cuñada...... me pusieron a mil.Con mucho cuidado para que no lo notaran me empecé a tocar, aparté mi braga, tenía ya mis labios abiertos y estaba muy mojada, mis dedos empezaron a jugar con mi clítoris que se había puesto muy duro, mis labios húmedos y abiertos dejaban entrar mis dedos en la vagina estaba muy caliente, la verdad nunca había visto la enorme polla de mi hermano tiesa ni tampoco había visto echar un polvo en primera fila. Cuando se empezaron a correr casi a la vez, yo ya estaba terminando, me corrí mordiendo la almohada para no gemir, pero me corrí de una manera loca. Luego mirándome para ver si me había despertado, se levantaron desnudos en silencio, recogió el bañador del suelo y Hermione cogió un bikini negro y un vestido y salió.Al poco oí la puerta de la entrada, se habían ido. Me levanté poco a poco, entre la resaca y la masturbación, estaba muerta. Noté mis bragas empapadas, me las quité. Abrí la ducha, dejé que el agua cayera caliente por todo mi cuerpo, me empecé a jabonar, me estaba gustando sentir la espuma suave al frotar mis tetas, me miré en el espejo, se habían puesto duros los pezones, me acordé de las de Hermione, eran preciosas... no podía ser, empezaba a sentir calor entre mis muslos. Empecé a jabonarme, sentí que estaba excitada otra vez, cogí el chorro de la ducha y lo dirigí hacia el clítoris. Qué rico. Me excitaba sentirlo... empecé a meterme los dedos en la vagina, entraban tan suaves, con la otra mano sujetaba la manguera golpeando el chorro en mi clítoris, apenas tarde tres minutos en correrme de nuevo, me senté en el borde de la bañera, casi no me tenían las piernas.  
  
Al día siguiente, Ron había ido con mi padre a la ciudad cercana a comprar algunas cosas. Me levanté y fui al baño, Hermione dormía en la cama de al lado, no había nadie. Mi madre también se había ido. Al volver al dormitorio, Hermione de pie se desperezaba, solo con una braguita tipo bikini muy cortita blanca que le transparentaba el vello recortadito del pubis y le marcaban los labios perfectamente, con sus tetas perfectas grandes y duras y ya tan morena. Pensé que era preciosa que no me extrañaba que mi hermano se la follase así. Yo volvía del baño también en braguitas, al entrar ella me dijo "Sabes? eres una chica muy bonita" "Tienes unas tetas preciosas" siguió. Y comenzó a acariciarme un pecho, la verdad me gusto sentir su mano tierna sobre mi pecho y sentí un escalofrío. "Tu si que eres bonita, no me extraña que a mi hermano le gustes tanto" le contesté a la vez que sentía endurecerse mis pezones.Con la yema de su dedo empezó a juguetear en mi pezón que se había puesto muy tieso. Me gustaba sentirla. Noté que mi vagina empezaba a mojarse. "Mira que pezones más hermosos tienes" dijo a la vez que seguía jugueteando con ellos. No pude contenerme y mi mano fue sobre aquellas tetas grandes y duras de mi futura cuñada, note bajo mi palma sus pezones grandes que también estaban erectos, y los empecé a acariciar. Sin decir nada nos empezamos a aproximar una frente a la otra hasta que nuestros pechos empezaron a rozarse, sentí sus pezones sobre los míos y como ella se movía, acariciándonos... Yo hice los mismo. Estaba mojadísima. Fuimos aproximando nuestras bocas hasta que empezamos a besarnos, su lengua entraba en mi boca y la mía en la suya. Sentí como sus manos se posaban en mis caderas y me apretaba contra ella. Ella, comenzó apretada a mi a bajar, sus tetas durísimas iba bajando acariciando todo mi cuerpo, mi vientre, mi pubis, hasta que de rodillas frente a mi y sus manos desde mis caderas empezaron a tirar de mis braguitas que no ofrecieron mucha resistencia, dejando mi pubis a su vista inmediatamente.Enseguida sentí su lengua juguetear en él, recorrerlo que con ansiedad se iba abriendo, dejando brotar los jugos que mi vagina caliente iba soltando. Notaba como cogida con sus manos a mis nalgas iba metiendo su lengua entre mis labios ansiosos de sentir su lengua sobre ellos. Cuando su lengua se deslizó, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, apreté su cabeza contra mi sexo como queriendo ser penetrada por aquella lengua. Su lengua recorría ahora mis labios abiertos y mojados , jugaba con mi botón, entraba en mi, yo estaba excitadísima el calor y una cierta vergüenza me sofocaba, pero no podía parar apretaba su cara contra mí, hasta que no pude más y me corrí, me corrí como pocas veces lo había hecho, me temblaban las piernas, fue un orgasmo que no paraba de darme sacudidas y desde luego la primera que lo hacía con alguien y menos con una chica. Otra chica. La novia de Ron...Cuando me tranquilicé, Hermione separó sus manos mi cuerpo, se incorporó, me sonrió a la vez que me acariciaba el pecho y sin decir nada me dio un beso en la boca y salió de la habitación.No nos dijimos nada, pasó el día sin casi mirarnos, yo creo que avergonzada y confundida no quería encontrar ni su mirada aunque ella no la rehusaba y así pasaron varios días.Una mañana, Hermione al despertarnos, me sonrío y levantándose se metió en mi cama, comenzamos a hablar de cosas intrascendentes, pero ella empezó a acariciarme el vientre, luego el pecho, que ya subía y bajaba en una fuerte respiración; y más tarde, a pasar su mano sobre mi pubis, luego empezó a bajarme las braguitas dejándome sin nada y empezó a pasar sus dedos por mis labios, noté como ella se las quitaba también, eso me excitó muchísimo, enseguida se colocó sobre mi y empezó a frotar su pubis y el mío, y sus tetas y las mías jugaban, rozando los pezones que ambas teníamos muy erectos.Estaba yo muy caliente cuando de pronto entró mi hermano, el susto fue tremendo, pero Hermione no se inmutó y le dijo que se metiese con nosotras, él sin decir nada se metió, y al hacerlo, casi no cabíamos en la cama, note su bulto rozar mi muslo. Hermione primero cogió la mano de mi hermano y la puso sobre mi coño, que para entonces estaba abierto y mojadísimo, y él empezó a pasar sus dedos por mis labios, a acariciarlos.No se lo que pensé en ese momento, ni lo que sentía. Solo que estaba muy caliente. Fue entonces cuando mi futura cuñada empezó a bajar el bañador de Ron, hasta que de él saltó una estaca dura grande y gruesa que golpeó en mi muslo, la excitación me podía, dejé de pensar en mi hermano como tal y solo veía un macho poderoso que quería que me hiciese mujer, y sentía mi coño abierto deseando tenerlo dentro de él. Mi cuñada lo colocó sobre mí, a la vez que al oído le decía que hiciese mujer a su hermana, y guiando su polla la llevó hasta que sentí su glande entre mis labios que querían comérselo entero. Noté los labios de mi hermano besarme la mejilla mientras sentía que una barra de hierro candente entraba en mi, que abrasaba mi vagina, con una sensación de dolor y deseo.Pronto mi hermano empezó a moverse dentro de mi, notaba su polla recorrer de arriba abajo mi vagina, llegar al fondo de ella, sentía mis cuerpo, que iba a explotar. Un calor inmenso abrasaba mi vagina, me iba a correr, me iba a correr... follada por mi hermano... y no me importaba.Estaba tan excitada, tan caliente, que solo sentía a aquel semental que me estaba haciendo mujer, solo sentía aquella polla que me rompía y me iba hacer explotar de placer, estaba a punto de correrme, sentía aquella polla llenar mi vagina, cuando un chorro de leche caliente explotó dentro de mí. Mi hermano se estaba corriendo en mi, su leche inundaba mi vagina, y apretándome contra él, queriendo sentir aquella polla clavada en mi coño, empecé a correrme, a gemir, a gritar de placer, de una sensación que nunca había sentido, un orgasmo que parecía no terminar y seguía follando, seguía sintiendo la polla de mi hermano y seguía sintiendo un placer que me estaba volviendo loca.Cuando ambos nos tranquilizamos, Hermione cogió de la mano a mi hermano, que me dio un beso y juntos salieron de la habitación.Tardé en recuperarme, en entender lo que había pasado, solo sabía que había gozado como nunca y que era toda una mujer ya. Mi vida cambió a partir de ese momento y es posible que algún día os cuente algo que me pasó más tarde...

FanFict Terminado


End file.
